Shanks' hangover thoughts
by Tray D. Sheila
Summary: Shanks wakes up after having been partying for three days in a row. Here is his first ten thoughts after waking up. WARNING: Yaoi (malexmalexmale). New chapters up and all contains smut.
1. Waking up

**This is a result of my sister and me talking before going to sleep. We talked about what Shanks' thoughts would be when e wakes up after fun and long party time.**

* * *

The Red-Hair pirates are known to party a lot, either as hosts or as guests. They were an easy going crew, yet they were also a strong crew, who never let anyone hurt their friends.

The captain was almost smiling, even not that bothered with the marines. However, today he didn't even had the energy to bother with anyone. They had partied for three days, so Shanks was not having normal hangovers. He could barely remember anything and so his thoughts were clouded with confusion.

1\. Why does my ass ache?  
2\. Why are my hand bound to the headboard of my bed?  
3\. Why am I naked?  
4\. Why is the room smelling like sex?  
5\. Why is the light so bright?  
6\. Is that Benn lying naked next to me?  
7\. And is that Taka no Me on the other side of me?  
8\. Why is my stomach glistering?  
9\. Why does Benn have a hickey?  
10\. Who is now touching my cock?

Shanks groaned half annoyed and half in pleasure. He tilted his head and saw Benn smirking at him, a very sexual smirking. Shanks swallowed some salvia and licked his lips, as the hand kept stroking his cock. Suddenly someone kissed his neck and he gasped.

"I think he's ready for a fifth round, Mihawk," Benn smirked, before kissing Shanks.

Mihawk hummed and Shanks just shut his brain down and enjoyed the pleasure. Seems not everything bad came when drunk, though he was not sure if he would ever had agreed to this when he still had his mind somewhat sane.

* * *

 **As I said, weird. If you want more, details about the four other times or about the fifth, you just have ask. If not, well it stays like this.**

 **Credit to DianasLilleMus for her ideas to this story.**


	2. Round 1

**So you want to know about the four other times? You're as bad as I am. :P Well my sister, DianasLilleMus, and I will give you what you want. Enjoy.**

* * *

The party was coming to an end and the crew was so drunk that the few sober ones had to drag them to bed. Shanks was swaying while he walked towards the cabins, but he didn't manage to get to the door. With a smirk, Benn grabbed the waist of his captain and nodded towards Mihawk, who had been celebrating with them, but like Benn, he wasn't that drunk.

The two men brought Shanks to his room and slammed the door behind them, making Shanks jump a little and turning around, wondering why the two were with him. Smirking, Benn ordered Shanks to try and stand still, while he left the room for a little while. Shanks did as Benn had told him, his mind clouded with alcohol and curiosity. Mihawk stood behind him, making sure he didn't fall and Shanks didn't feel the hands of Mihawk holding him upright.

Not long after did Benn come back with a small bag. He was smirking with lustful eyes, making Shanks swallowing a lump, but also sober up a little. His body was reacting to the sexy smirk and eyes, though he had no idea if he was dreaming or not. Somehow deep inside, he hoped he wasn't dreaming.

Suddenly Shanks felt someone kissing his neck and he moaned in surprise, having forgotten that Mihawk was present too. The Shichibukai were sucking on Shanks' earlobe, making him shudder. Benn walked to the bed and placed some stuff on the nightstand. Then he went to the front of Shanks and kissed him forcefully. Shanks moaned and Benn used this to stick his tongue in the other and take control of the other's mouth. Shanks had no logic or control over his body. He let things happen.

"Undress him," Benn ordered, as he ended the kiss as sudden as it had come.

Mihawk nodded and started to undress Shanks, all while he kissed the others neck and ears. Shanks tilted his head, so Mihawk had better access, while he was moaning. Benn ravened his mouth, while his hand roamed over Shanks chest, lightly teasing the hard nipples. The cape was first to be thrown away and soon the shirt followed. Mihawk worked on the sash, while Benn's kisses went to Shanks' collarbone. Shanks could not think about anything else than how good this felt. Soon his sash was off and his trousers went to same way too.

Benn smirked, as he noticed how hard Shanks already was just from the teasing. He looked at Mihawk, who looked as lustful as he did. With a nod from Benn, Mihawk grabbed the hard cock of Shanks and gently stroked it. Shanks let out a moan and leaned against Mihawk.

"Bind him to the bed," Benn ordered.

Mihawk led Shanks to the bed, placed him on his back and cuffed his hand to the already ready handcuff. Shanks looked confused at Mihawk and Benn, wondering why he should be handcuffed.

"Come here," Benn ordered.

Mihawk did as Benn ordered. As he stood in front of the other, Benn pulled him close into a passionately kiss. Shanks let out a groan at the sight, his cock starting to leak pre-cum. He watched as Benn grabbed the ass of Mihawk, making the man groan. Shanks couldn't believe his eyes and senses. Mihawk let Benn take the lead and ordered him around. It aroused Shanks more and he felt his cock twist.

Benn ended the kiss and forced Mihawk onto his knees, making the man take off Benn's clothes. Benn took of his shirt himself, showing Shanks his perfect chest and abs and all Shanks could think of was how he wanted the two to come to bed and give him pleasure. He let his eyes leave the lustful eyes of Benn and noticed that Mihawk had already gotten the pants of Benn off. He was now giving Benn a blowjob and damn Shanks couldn't help moaning at the sight.

"Enough. Get undressed," Benn ordered.

Mihawk got onto his feet and took of his coat and got out from his boots. Before he could work on his belt, Benn was standing behind him and tucked on the belt, opening it, while kissing Mihawk's neck in the progress. Mihawk let out a satisfied moan, making Shanks twist in bed. Benn kept having eye contact with Shanks, as he took off Mihawk's pants, and grabbing the hard cock of Miahwk, as it sprung free. Pumping Mihawk's cock made the man moan and leaning against Benn, letting him please him. Shanks moaned at the sight, his breathing became shallow and fast. He loved the sight and he would never forget it.

With a loud moan, Mihawk came into the hand of Benn and Shanks followed short after, to his surprise. He had gotten no stimuli whatsoever and still he came, just watching his first mate jerking his former rival off. It was so intoxicating and hot that he came only watching.

"Nice sight," Benn said, as he went over to Shanks.

He let Shanks drink the cum of Mihawk from his hand, while he gestured Mihawk to come over and clean Shanks up, which the former did. Shanks couldn't help getting hard again and Benn chuckled, before he kissed his captain gently.

"Want more?" he asked and Shanks nodded.

* * *

 **First round over. Did you like it?**


	3. Round 2

**Do you like the first round? Well, here's the second round.**

* * *

Benn loved the sight of his captain. Cheeks flustered and eyes shining with lust. His lips were slight swollen and his breath shallow. It was a sight he would never forget. He gazed down at Mihawk, who was teasing Shanks with light licks and kisses. The Shichibukai was also flustered and totally lost for everything else than pleasure. A sight no one else would ever see and Benn felt honored and lucky.

He smirked and kissed Shanks once more, before he went to kiss and bite his captain's collarbone, making the man moan and twist lightly. Mihawk held Shanks' hips down and moved upwards with butterfly kisses. As he came to Shanks' hard nipples, he breathed down on them, which made Shanks shudder in pleasure. Before he could tease Shanks more, Benn captured his lips and buried a hand into the other man's hair. Shanks gazed at the hot kiss, tongues trying to be in control, which Mihawk lost. Shanks never thought that Benn would be the one to have control when it came to sex with other men, but how it turned the captain on to see he was wrong.

The two men above shanks moved as if they had talked about what to do, which they probably had. Shanks wasn't even sure how long they had partied or how much he had drunk, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was how he was treated by two of the most sexy men he knew. He groaned, as ghostly hands traced over his body. He wanted more.

"Impatient, aren't you, captain," Benn whispered in his ear.

Mihawk lifted his head, locking his eyes with Shanks, as he moved down again, only letting Shanks feel his breath. Shanks shuddered under the treatment, his chest rising and falling fast. As Mihawk came to his cock, the man experimentally licked it, making Shanks moan. Benn watched with fascination as Mihawk teased Shanks more. He put himself out of the trance and moved to the nightstand, picking up a lube and a butt-plug. Mihawk kept having eye contact with Shanks, so the captain barely registered that Benn moved behind Mihawk.

Benn started to trace kisses down Mihawk's back, sending shivers of pleasure down the man's spine. Shanks felt how Mihawk shivered and his eyes went to Benn for a moment. He noticed how focused Benn was on his task, his hand massaging Mihawk's butt. It aroused Shanks to see Benn and Mihawk like this and he moaned at the sight, but also because Mihawk had started to massage his entrance.

Benn opened the lube and coated Mihawk's finger in it. As his fingers were coated with lube, Mihawk pushed one finger into Shanks slowly. At the same time he took Shanks' throbbing and pre-cum leaking cock into his mouth, earning a loud and lustful moan from Shanks. Slowly the Shichibukai moved his finger in and out of Shanks, while giving the man a blowjob. Benn used this to disappear from Shanks' view, behind Mihawk's ass. Soon the latter moaned around Shanks' cock, making the captain jolt up in pleasure.

Mihawk got slight distracted as he felt Benn's tongue licking his entrance lightly and teasingly, but Shanks' action brought him back to what he was doing and he added a second finger into Shanks, who moaned once more. Mihawk felt how Benn slowly and teasingly pushed two fingers into him, making him moan once more. At the same time Benn coated the butt-plug and handed it to Mihawk, who smirked around the cock of Shanks.

He removed his fingers from Shanks, earning a soft whimper from the man. The disappointment from not having the fingers of Mihawk inside of him were short, as Mihawk pushed the butt-plug up. Shanks' hips jolted up and he moaned loudly, his head tilting backwards and eyes rolling back. The feeling was intense and so good and he knew it was why it was a sin.

Shanks felt how Mihawk moved and strangled him onto the mattress. He felt the other's cock against his and he wondered what was going to happen now. Locking his eyes with Mihawk, he saw that Benn was behind the former and before he could ask, Benn was seated inside of Mihawk, making the man moan and bury his head into the shoulder of Shanks.

Shanks couldn't help but moan at the side too. It was then he felt the knee of Benn against the butt-plug and Shanks moaned as pressure was added to the toy. Benn groaned at the feeling of being inside of Mihawk. So tight and hot. He wanted to drag this out, but knew he couldn't. While the other too already had cum once, he hadn't and he wanted to. Deciding to be selfish, he pulled himself backwards, almost completely out, before slamming back hard. Mihawk moaned, or how aroused it made both Shanks and Benn to hear the normal expressionless man moan like this.

Benn was not caring about anything else but his own pleasure, taking advantage of his position. Shanks and Mihawk moaned beneath him, Shanks having his eyes fully closed and head tilted backwards, while Mihawk had tilted his head slightly to the side and was looking over his shoulder, looking at Benn with eyes filled with pure lust. Benn knew he was close, just the sight beneath him was enough to bring him close to his climax. Mihawk rocked his hips, meeting Benn's thrust and soon, oh too soon, Benn climaxed, filling Mihawk with his semen.

He barely registered that Mihawk and Shanks both came short after. They stayed like this for a while, riding out the high. Then Benn pulled out and let Mihawk get off Shanks. Mihawk kissed Shanks lightly, While Benn went to find a towel, so they could clean a little up. They were not done yet, but a little pause would intensify the experiences. He handed Mihawk the towel, as he broke the kiss with Shanks.

"You're so good, captain," Benn said and kissed him lightly.

"However, we do have more stored for you," Mihawk said, his voice lustful and deep, making Shanks shiver lightly.

"Don't think we're done yet," Benn grinned.

"Bring it on," Shanks said, regretting it, as soon as he saw the smirks of both men.

* * *

 **And round two is over with. I know, I know. I'm teasing Shanks way too much, but I just love to tease him.**


	4. Round 3

**Will Shanks really regret his words?**

* * *

"Are you comfortable?" Benn asked Shanks, looking at the cuff.

"I'm fine, but you two drive me crazy," Shanks said.

Mihawk smirked. "Is that so? I thought you had no sanity left."

Shanks pouted, but soon his thoughts were disturbed by kisses on his collarbone. Benn was just kissing him lightly, teasing him. Mihawk caressed his chest, playing with his nipples, while locking his eyes with Shanks'. Benn slowly worked his way down, biting Shanks lightly. The redhead groaned, but couldn't keep his gaze from Mihawk, who slowly lowered his face down to the cuffed man. A few cm from his face, Mihawk stopped. Shanks could feel his breath and he shudder at the intensity of Mihawk's gaze. Mihawk licked his own lips, before he licked Shanks' lips, earning a moan from the latter.

Benn stopped his way down and moved up once more. He lightly bit Shanks' ear, making the man moan and shiver even more. Mihawk move from Shanks' lips to his other ear, licking, biting and kissing it. Shanks twisted lightly, but two strong hands held him down. He was again lost, never thought he would be _that_ sensitive when it came to his ears.

Ghost hands worked their way on his torso, lightly ghosting over his hard nipples, which made him shiver, goosebumps covering his arms and torso. He felt how Benn once more worked his way down, while Mihawk turned his head to a fierce kiss. Shanks moaned into the kiss. He tried hard to focus on what happened around him, a small voice whispering it was so wrong, but he loved how sinful it felt. He was a pirate after all.

A loud moan escaped his lips, as Benn took in his half erected cock. Mihawk let him gaze down, enjoying the sight of Benn sucking and licking Shanks erection, or rather helped him to get a real hard on. Benn looked up, catching their eyes and smirked lustful. Mihawk got onto his knees and forced Shanks to take in his erection. Shanks groaned around Mihawk's cock, making the man moan lustful. Benn enjoyed the sight, as he slowly gave Shanks a blowjob, teasing his captain, who seemed to be lost in pleasure.

Suddenly Benn let go of Shanks' erection and went to find the lube. It was time Shanks got prepared fro what was coming next. He lubed his fingers, before he gently rubbed the entrance. Shanks gasped, as Benn entered a fingertip, slowly moving it in and out. He knew his captain had a few experiences with men, but not how. Still the moaning from Shanks, told him to press further and move a little faster.

Mihawk gazed down at Shanks, who now was totally flustered. The sight of his former rival having his cock in his mouth, while Benn was fingering him, was arousing. Never had the Shichibukai thought he would do this, but it felt good and it was turning him on more than he would admit. He felt how Shanks' concentration around his cock slowed, as Benn added another finger. He therefor moved, so he could give Shanks a deep and passionately kiss, to take off his mind. It worked, as Shanks now was battling his tongue, but he lost.

Benn was licking the base of Shanks' cock, while he fingered him. He made scissor movements to stretch his captain more, before adding a third finger. Shanks was tight and he didn't relax completely.

"Relax, Shanks. It'll feel good soon," Mihawk said, kissing him gently.

Shanks trusted his first mate and the Shichibukai, so he tried to relax, but he was not used to having something up there. Still it felt slight good. Benn worked on finding the spot that would make Shanks feel better and surely enough he found it. Shanks let out a loud moan, while thrusting his hips upwards. Mihawk and Benn smirked, both high on making those noises come from Shanks.

Mihawk moved down to Benn, kissing him lightly, before he lubed his cock. Shanks gazed down at them, his eyes clouded with lust and curiosity. Benn pulled out his fingers, making Shanks whimper lightly, but soon he felt something slight bigger pressing at his entrance and he saw how Benn and Mihawk had switched place and Mihawk was slowly entering him. It hurt, but Benn had moved to his cock, giving him another blowjob. Shanks relaxed, as Mihawk was completely inside of him. He let out his breath, having not noticed he had held it in.

For a while, Mihawk just sat on his knees, fully buried in Shanks and not moving, letting the man adjust to his size. Benn was making Shanks moan with pleasure and as Mihawk felt that Shanks relaxed and loosen up a little, he started to move. The first few thrust made Shanks groan, but soon his pain was switched with pleasure and Shanks moaned loudly. That encouraged Mihawk to move faster and thrust harder.

Tired of not getting any attention, Benn went to sit next to Shanks' head and turned the latter's head, so he could give Benn a blowjob. Benn shivered, as Shanks moaned around his erection. The room was filled with moans and flesh slapping against flesh, the air smelt of sex and sweat. Benn couldn't help bu move his hips, mouth fucking Shanks, who just accepted it. The former tilted his head and looked at Mihawk, who was moving fast and hard into Shanks. Benn could see he was at his limits, almost coming. The sight was making his lower region reacting, his own climax building up.

Mihawk took the neglected cock of Shanks and started to stroke it in an intense pace, along with his own movements. Shanks moaned even more, eyes shut and drool running down his cheek. The sight was enough to send Mihawk over the edge and within a few hard thrusts, he filled Shanks' ass up with hot semen. The feeling and Mihawk's hand around his cock, along with having Benn's cock fucking his mouth, made Shanks climax.

Benn had his hands in Shanks's hair, but he was not ready to come, not yet. He saw that Mihawk came down from his high, pulling out of Shanks. The Shichibukai licked up Shanks' semen, before he went up and kissed Benn. Aroused from everything and with the taste of Shanks and Mihawk, Benn climaxed, not even had time to warn Shanks. The captain however, just kept sucking and drinking Benn's semen.

Worn out, Benn and Mihawk lied next to Shanks, panting hard. No one said anything for a while, just lying there, staring at the ceiling. Shanks had a happy and playful smile on his face. This was truly amazing. He never thought he would be able to cum three times in a row, but he just did and it felt amazing. The alcohol was reduced rapidly and his mind was waking up, protesting being in this situation, without having asked for it. Or had he? He actually didn't know. It could be a dare. He did love to play that. Or was it a bet? Well, actually it didn't matter, because he had no intention on stopping the two. He was curious to see what else they could and would do. He had a feeling it wasn't over yet.

"Don't tell me you two are too old and tired," Shanks teased.

"Not at all, captain. We just want to enjoy the moment. You'll get another round," Benn said.

"Be careful with your words," Mihawk said.

Shanks shuddered. "I'll never regret anything," he said.

"Well said," Mihawk smirked.

* * *

 **I just realized that this must be the first multi chapter FF I wrote with almost no dialogue.**

 **Well, I promise you that there will be at least two more chapters. So stay tuned.**


	5. Round 4

**Since it's my birthday, I want to give yo the fourth round today and not tomorrow as planned. ;) Enjoy.**

* * *

They were lying in bed, all panting slightly, just calming down. Benn caressed Shanks' chest lightly, fingers ghosting over it. Shanks hummed slightly, enjoying the soft and ghostly touch. It was a peaceful and good silence and all just enjoyed the moment, a smile curling on their lips. Mihawk gazed at Benn, who gave a short nod, both talking with no words. Shanks looked puzzled, but it aroused him not to know what the two others had planned for him. Still he was getting slight annoyed that he couldn't pleasure them with his hands and was bound to receive. He wanted to give back.

After a while, Mihawk started to suck on Shanks' ear, making the man moan lightly, eyes closing, enjoying the feeling. Benn leaned over and captured Shanks' lips for an intense and passionate kiss, sending sparks of pleasure through Shanks' body. Tongues battled for a while, before Shanks just gave in and let Benn dominate him, as he had done all night. For Shanks it felt good not to be the one in control and just let go. He trusted both men.

Benn moved down, leaving trails of butterfly kisses on Shanks' neck, collarbone and chest. He sucked lightly and teasingly on Shanks' slight hard nipples, making the man moan in pleasure. Mihawk's hand was caressing and playing with the other nipple, while he still sucked on Shanks' ear, before going down and sucking and licking Shanks' neck, finding his most sensitive spot. Shanks twisted lightly in pleasure, but three hands held him down.

It was a sweet torture to be treated like this. Both were still merely teasing him, their touches and kisses mostly light, for then being more intense for a few seconds and then light again. Shanks's head was tilted backwards, eyes closed. He felt the intensity and how he got hard for the fourth time this night. He never had believed he was this persevering. His hand twisted slightly, he wanted to touch one of them so badly, letting them feel how he felt.

"Does it hurt?" Benn asked slight worried.

"No. I just want to give back," Shanks said, shivering lightly.

Benn smirked. "No chance, captain. Tonight you should just receive, let us have control," he said.

Shanks moaned slight annoyed, but soon the annoyance was forgotten, as Benn and Mihawk both stopped with all the teasing and was now both sucking his nipples hard. The moans was filled with lust and Shanks tried to twist, his body just reacting on the pleasure it received. Neither Benn nor Mihakw let his body move too much. Shanks felt how their hands held him down, but also were moving.

A finger slipped inside him, making him jolt and moan. He did not know who,have not clue where one started and one ended. They were all one, and it felt so good. Shanks was still wet from the mixture of Mihawk's cum and the lube. Another fingers was added, as a hand grabbed his hard cock, slowly stroking it.

Shanks eyes shut open, as he felt a tongue at his entrance, licking him. The feeling was arousing, unknown and sinful good. He looked down to see Mihawk watching Benn, who was the one licking Shanks entrance. Mihawk caught the eyes of Shanks and smirked, making the man shiver. The gaze was filled with lust and promise of pleasure. Then Mihawk let go of Shanks' cock. He moved so he was sitting on his knees, one leg on each side of Shanks, face towards him.

He lowered his body and captured Shanks lips for a kiss. Shanks kissed back. He felt how Benn stopped licking him,but he was too lost in the kiss to bother. Then Mihawk moaned into his mouth, the sound sending more of Shanks' blood south to his throbbing cock. Shanks had a vague idea what caused these moans, but soon he felt how fingers were lubing his cock and Shanks' eyes widened. It couldn't be, could it?

Mihawk was panting from lust, as Benn prepared him. He wanted to feel the Yonko inside him and he could barely wait. Benn helped him, as he had lubed Shank's cock. Mihawk lowered himself down on Shanks' cock, making the Yonko moan, while he himself groaned from the feeling. As he had Shanks fully inside of him, he leaned down to Shanks, capturing his lips once more.

"It feels so good," Mihawk moaned into Shanks mouth.

Shanks nodded, not trusting his voice. To be inside Mihawk like this was arousing and he had never thought the Shichibukai would willing bottom like this. Mihawk just sat there, letting himself get used to the feeling, before he would move. He also waited for Benn to make his move and soon Shanks gasped,as he felt Benn entering him. Mihawk took this as a clue to start moving and he smirked, as he saw how Shanks' eyes rolled backwards and shut close.

Mihawk moaned, as he rode Shanks, the feeling so arousing. Benn was slowly fucking his captain, his moans mixed with those of Shanks and Mihawk. Flesh against flesh, the sound were mixed with their moans. Mihawk moved, trying to find his sweet spot and as he found it, he forgot himself, the moan loud and filled with pleasure. He kept moving up and down, hitting the spot over and over again. Benn behind him, buried deep in Shanks, hitting the latter's sweet spot too, so the two moaning loudly, trying to moan louder than the other.

Benn groaned, he felt how close he was, the sounds of the two others bringing him close to his climax. It also helped that Shanks was so tight and almost sucking him inside again, every time he pulled out. He watched as Mihawk pleasured himself on Shanks' cock and now he was jerking himself off, so lost in pleasure, not caring about the others.

Shanks was on the edge, so close, yet he wanted Mihawk to com first. He looked aroused, eyes half open, at the Shichibukai as he pleasure himself, jerking off right in front of Shanks. The sight alone was making it hard for Shanks to breathe and not coming. Mihawk's face flustered, cheeks pink and eyes filled with lust and pleasure. Shanks loved the sight.

Mihawk was a mess,lost in his pleasure. Never had he done anything like what he had been doing tonight and never had he experienced such pleasure. He knew he would never be able to enjoy 'normal' sex without feeling he was missing something. Not even jerking off at home would be satisfying enough. He was close, so close. With a few move moves, he came, his cum landing on the chest and stomach of Shanks, his head tilted backwards, mouth open in a silent scream.

Shanks lost it, as he felt Mihawk's hot semen landing on his chest and how Mihawk's ass tightened around him. He thrust his hips up and released himself into Mihawk. He tighten around Benn's cock and felt how that brough his first mate over the edge and the hot cum of Benn was filling him. The room went silent, only the pants of the men were to be heard. Neither moved for quiet a while, all lost in their high. It was Benn that came back down first, as he slipped out of Shanks. Mihawk followed and rolled down next to Shanks. Benn pulled the sheets over them, lying on the other side of Shanks.

No words were spoken, all three tired by tonight's action. It didn't take long before all three had fallen asleep, Shanks cuffed hand forgotten.

* * *

 **How was this? Next chapter will be about the fifth round the next morning.**


	6. Round 5

**This might be the last chapter, depending on the reviews and my muse. It's the morning after the four rounds, when Shanks just had woken up.**

* * *

Benn undid the cuffs and massaged Shanks' arm and hand. The captain hummed, before he lifted himself up and kissed his first mate intensely. After the cloud of sleep and alcohol had lifted, he could remember last night and he was pleased, though mostly surprised, by Benn's actions and control.

Mihawk watched, as the two were kissing passionately, Shanks hand in the hair of Benn's, holding the other. Last night had been interesting and very satisfying. Hopefully Shanks wasn't too sore.

As the kiss ended, Mihawk noticed the trust, the love and respect between the two of them. It was pure and beautiful at the same time. Soon Shanks' eyes caught his, black piercing into his yellow. The small smirk that played on his lips only promised nothing good, but this time in a good way. It sent chills down the spine of Mihawk.

Benn gazed at his captain, wondering what he had in mind. Nothing good, if the smirk was anything to go by, yet it made his cock twist lightly. The raw lust that was in his captain's eyes was turning him on. He watched as Shanks leaned over and kissed Mihawk, taking control over everything now. Mihawk let him for a while, before he pushed Shanks back and kissed Shanks with more passion. Benn watched in awe and with growing lust, as the two kissed above him, tongues battling. He then grabbed their asses and molded them lightly, earning a moan from both.

Shanks' hand roamed over the chest of Mihawk, sending pleasure down the man's spine. Mihawk moaned into his mouth, losing the battle, not that he cared. Shanks' hand ghostly caressed the half hard erection of Mihawk, earning another moan. Benn licked his lips, watching intensely how Shanks was in control, how Mihawk lowered his hand and grabbed Shanks' hard cock, jerking the other man off. Shanks moaned lightly, before he grabbed Mihawk's cock, slowly moving up and down, teasing the Shichibukai. The sight of the two men drove Benn insane, now knowing what the had done to Shanks the night before. It was arousing, almost hurting, since the two seemed to have forgotten him.

As their lips parted, both were panting heavily, but their eyes locked for a second. Without saying more, Mihawk leaned forward and kissed Benn, saving his unique taste in his memory. Shanks smirked and moved down between the legs of Benn, kissing the inner tights. Benn moaned into the hot mouth of Mihawk. The feeling of his captains mouth and tongue were arousing. How could he not, when they were so sinful.

Mihawk parted from Benn's lips and went down to the neglected cock of Benn. The latter were already leaking precum, which Mihawk licked of with great pleasure, before taking him al the way in his mouth, making Benn's hips jerk up. Mihawk held him down, while he licked the base of Benn's cock and then the tip. Benn's breathing became faster, his eye rolling back, as Shanks decided to lick his balls.

"Oh fuck," Benn groaned.

Shanks smirked. Hearing Benn making such beautiful and lustful noises went straight to his groin. He caught the eyes of Mihawk, who smirked back to him, eyes clouded with lust and desire. Shanks slowly moved down and licked Benn's entrance. The man was now a moaning mess, not knowing what to concentrate on, so he felt instead of thinking. The pleasure and feeling was turning him on an he felt his climax reaching soon, but before he could release himself, both stopped, making him whimper lightly.

Mihawk found the lube and handed it to Shanks, who prepared Benn's entrance. Benn moaned and his hips jolted up, as Shanks hit that special spot. Mihawk once more was sucking, licking and kissing Benn's cock. Shanks looked at Mihawk, who nodded. The captain prepared himself, lubing his cock. It would be so good to fuck his first mate into nothingness. Entering Benn was so intense, feeling the hot and tight ass around his hard cock. Shanks moaned at the sensation. Mihawk gazed at Shanks, as the man started to move. He turned and placed a leg on each side of Benn. Groaning with lust, Benn took the hard cock of Mihawk in his mouth, starting to suck and lick it.

While Benn's skilled mouth worked on Mihawk's cock, Mihawk did the same with Benn's. Shanks watched at the sight, feeling even more aroused. He twisted slightly and smirked as Benn moaned as loud as possible with a cock in his mouth. Shanks had hit the right spot and he continued to do so, feeling how the sound and tightness turned him on to no end.

Suddenly Mihawk stooped what he was doing, making Benn whimper for half a second. Wondering what the man had in mind, Shanks slowed his pace down. Mihawk moved, so he was sitting on his knees to the side of Benn. Hekissed Shanks shortly, before pressing the man lightly down, so he could kiss Benn. While giving his first mate kissing, Shanks felt something cold and wet around his entrance and he moaned into Benn's mouth. Two fingers slid inside of him, scissoring him. Shanks knew what Mihawk was doing and it aroused him more.

Soon he felt Mihawk entering him, pressing him further down. Benn was the pressure too and gazed over Shanks shoulder and moaned at the sight. As Mihawk started to move, he made Shanks move too, slamming into Benn, the man moaning even louder now. Shanks was also reduced to a moaning mess, as Mihawk fucked him, so he fucked Benn. The paced became intensely, the room filled with the sound of flesh against flesh and moans. The men were not caring if someone could hear them or not, all they wanted was the pleasure to last and to get a climax.

"Fuck~," Shanks moaned, as he released himself inside of Benn, feeling the man coming too, their stomach got dirty with his cum.

Feeling Shanks tighten around him, Mihawk just needed a few hard trusts and he filled Shanks' ass up with his hot semen. They stayed like this for a while, the room filled with the sound of their panting. Mihawk pulled out of Shanks, who rolled down from Benn, gazing at the ceiling, eyes clouded. Mihawk slumped down next to Benn. Never had he thought he would get so much sex within half a day. And never this hot and good.

"This was a good way to start the day," Shanks grinned.

"I agree. Morning sex is the best," Benn said with a smile.

"I won't mind doing this again," Shanks said, smirking.

"Be careful with your wishes, Akagami. You might end regretting it," Mihawk's eyes bore into his.

"Or maybe you'll regret waking this kind of passion and lust in me," Shanks countered.

"We should get clean and getup. Not all were drunk last night," Benn said.

Shanks groaned. He had a such a good time and then duty called. Well, if he was lucky, he might be able to get some pleasure later. Who knows what the day would bring? Smirking, he went to the bathroom, hips swaying just a little. He could feel the eyes of Benn and Mihawk on his ass. It seemed Shanks didn't need to go far to still his lust after all.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed this little story. It should have just been Shanks' thoughts, but then ended with this. I have no idea where this came from. I swear that nothing good comes from sleep overs with my little sister. We only plot crazy stuff like this. And since she's coming the weekend, there might come more crazy short stories, maybe smut** **stories (most likely).**

 **If you want more smut with those three hot men, then feel free to PM me and suggestions are welcome.**

 **For now, this was all. I'll be happy for a review and your thoughts.**


End file.
